


Dueling Academy G5XV

by Ingus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU-college life, Gen, Short Stories, Yami is still around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingus/pseuds/Ingus
Summary: Yugi is going to begin his new journey in college. However he meets some interesting duelists.(AKA Yugi and all the other Yu-tanonists meet at college)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Background info:  
> This is an AU. Basically, all the yugioh characters live in the same time period. The Yu-characters + Judai/Jaden all end up living in together in a dorm. A one-shot or two of their crazy life. I will try my best to keep the Yu-tagonists in character, but I have only seen a few episodes of GX, 5Ds, and Zexal. Yami will still be around, as will Astral. Please be nice as this is my first fanfic. 
> 
> Character ages:  
> Yugi: 20  
> Judai: 19  
> Yusei: 19  
> Yuma: 18  
> Yuya: 18

Ch.1

  
Yugi let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his suitcase on the floor. He had just arrived at Duel G5XV Academy. The Academy is a private school for people who wanted to improve their dueling. It was built a few years ago with the help of Kaiba Corp. and a few other huge companies. It was no surprise that Yugi got accepted. The school had a surprising large campus for a school with less than 4,000 students. The Academy only accepted 30% of it's applicants. The building had a lot of windows to ensure that it's students didn't feel entrapped and Leo Corp. established several card shops close by. The only backlash was that the Academy was in the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. A whole 6 hours away from Domino. Yugi didn’t want to leave his grandpa and his friends, but they all urged him to go. At least he wasn’t alone.

//You’ll never be alone, Aibou. // came a deep voice from the back of his mind. Yugi chuckled softly, as Yami, the spirit in the Millennium puzzle, appeared beside him.

/That’s true. / He replied, gazing fondly at his greatest friend and role model. The spirit invisible reclined against the doorway leading into the apartment. His crimon eyes smiled fondly at his Aibou. They had been through so much together, from facing the newest evil to forcing the spirit to try hamburgers. Yami had changed Yugi’s life so much, giving him so many new friends and opportunities. Yugi couldn’t imagine his life without Yami. Yugi gave him room a quick look. There were two beds, a bathroom, a kitchen with a stove and an oven. The beds were a calming blue color with creamy white walls. The rug was a pleasant auburn color without a single stain. A large window on the back wall allowed the evening light to give the room a gentle lighting.

//Do you know when your roommates are coming? // Yami asked, floating over to one of the blue beds, Yugi following him. The bed creaked under Yugi’s weight as he sat down.

“Well…. They said that they would coming today too…” He answered absentmindedly, hands fiddling with the puzzle on his neck. Since the Academy was such a prestigious college, a single dorm cost more than Yugi could afford. He found a small dorm that he, and two other boys would be sharing: _Willbe_KingofGames (_ aka Yuki) and _StardustDragon55_ (aka Fudo). They all had agreed to split the cost and pay together. They had never met face to face though, only chatting though a group chat. They had met virtually after Yugi had put up a notice looking for roommates to help pay off his room. Today would be their first physical meeting

//I’m sure you will all get along. How can anyone not fall under your charm? // Yami reassured, poking Yugi in the cheek. / /You made friends with all your enemies: Bakura, Kaiba, Marik, and Duke. // He gave Yugi a firm hug. //Besides, if they trespass our soul….// The puzzle flashed dangerously as Yamu’s eye’s got dark. Yugi flicked Yami’s forhead.

“What did we say about yami no games?” He chided, raising an eyebrow. The spirit looked away. His Aibou hated any type of violence. Yami tried not be violent, but sometimes his old tendencies came out when his hikari was in danger. He opened his mouth to reply, but the squeak of the door opening cut him off.

“Hellooooooooo! Anyone home?”

Yugi shot up from the bed. “Hai! Hello!” He quickly made his way toward the door. He was met with the sight of a brown-haired boy. He donned a bright red jacket, with a bright grin. When his eyes landed on Yugi, his grin faltered for a moment. Then he stared. Yugi braced himself for any cruel remarks about his appearance.

“OH MY GOSH!!!” He exclaimed, rushing forward in a blink of an eye, his stuff left forgot by the door. Yugi startled, took a step back, as the brunette grabbed his hands. “You’re Yugi Mouto, aren’t you?” He shook Yugi’s hands up and down. “It’s so cool to meet you! Should I call you Yugi-sama? Or Yugi-senpai?” He spoke quickly, as if he had just eaten an entire tub of candy. Yugi got dizzy just by trying to keep up with the boy. Who was he??? His brain spun in circles before picking up on the boy's words. “…it’s been my dream to meet you! I can’t believe it!”

“um…do you mind slowing down a bit….?” Yugi mumbled, hoping that the boy would slow down and hear him. In the back of his mind he heard a deep chuckle.

//Looks likes you have a big fan there//

/Let’s hope he isn’t as bad as the fangirls…../

The boy immediately stopped and took a step back. “Whoops….hehe. My bad! I just got super excited! I get the chance to room with The King of Games! How cool is that!” His hazel eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Well…thank you… I guess….um….you are..?” Yugi asked, his face going red. He didn’t like to be the King of Games. Sure, he beat Kaiba in several duels, but that shouldn’t make him the king of all games! Besides, isn’t King going a little too far? He was sure there were other duelists with more talent than him! 

“Hi, I’m Judai Yuki, also known as _Willbe_KingofGames_! Nice ta meet ya!” Judai said, sticking his hand out. Yugi nodded as he shook the hand held out in front of him.

“Hello, Yuki-kun. I am Yugi Mouto, well, you already knew that.....but I hope we have a nice year rooming together.” He replied politely.

“Call me Judai! In exchange, can I call you Yugi?” Judai replied, waving his hand, as if diminishing the thought of using his last name. Yugi smiled, the brunette seemed like a nice person. Sharing a room didn’t seem that scary anymore.

“Go ahead, Judai-kun.”

“Alright! Hey, Yugi, up to a duel? I am gonna take you're title!” Judai added, smirking wide as he whipped out a deck from his back pocket. The shorter of the two, grinned.

  
“You're gonna have to earn it first!”

***************************

Yugi and Judai sat on opposite sides of the bed. Yugi was down to 2000 life points, with Judai loosing at 1700 points.

“My turn. I draw!” Yugi announced, drawing a card. It was Magicians Unite. Just what he needed! He had both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field. This would be enough to overpower Judai’s Neos.

“I play the spell card, Magicians Unite! When I have two spellcatsers on the field their combined attack power is 3000. Attack Elemental Hero Neos, Black Magician girl! Dark Magician!” Yugi dramatically called out, pointing his finger down at Judai’s monster. The brunette couldn’t help but grin. Now this was a challenge! He loved challenges. What better challenge is there than the King of Games himself!

“That activates my- “

Judai was cut off when there was a knock at the door, before it creaked open. Judai rushed to the door, as Yugi followed quickly, just as enthusiastic. If Judai was nice, then their roommate must be nice too!

In the doorway stood a tall boy with inky black hair with a few yellow highlights came out of his hair. His expression was stoic and serious. He glanced at both Yugi and Judai before sticking out his free hand. “Hello. I am Yusei Fudo. _StardustDragon55_.” Judai energetically returned the greeting.

“Hey there! I’m Judai Yuki, the _Willbe_KingofGames_! Call me Judai!” He flashed Fudo a grin. He took a step back to push Yugi forward. “This is Yugi Mouto! Isn’t this great!? We get to room with _The King of Games_!” Judai exclaimed, getting hyped up once again. Fudo’s eyes widened slightly.

“Ah, ah!” Yugi waved his hands in front of his face to try and hide his blush. “Please, Judai-kun, don’t call me that! I’m just Yugi to you, and you too Fudo-san,” He added quickly, nodding his head towards Fudo. He mentally hissed when he heard deep chuckling in the back of his head.

/Oh yeah? If you think this is so funny, why don’t you come out and join the meet and greet./

With a quick mental shove, Yugi switched spots with Yami. Now Yami was in control of the body.

//Yugi!// he mentally squacked, blinking. He wasn’t exactly a social butterfly. In fact he was the exact opposite. Why did Yugi do this to him?

“…gi?”

Yami blinked again, this time turning his attention to what was happening in reality. The brunette and black haired boy were giving him strange looks. What were their names again?

/ the brunette is Judai-kun. The other is Fudo-san. Pay attention/ His Aibou giggled. He sighed, he hoped that Yugi would take over the body soon. There was a reason he only came out to duel. And to send people into the Shadow Realm.

“Yugi-san, please call me Yusei. It's only right as you are the eldest,” Fudo said, then he gave a small bow to Yami. When he returned to his full height, Yami noticed that Fudo-or Yusei now- stood taller than him. By a good 3 inches. Ra-damn it. Why were people younger than him always taller than them?!

“Nice to meet you, Yusei-kun,” Yami replied, giving him a small nod.

Judai clutched at Yami’s arm, tugging it. “Yugi! We need to finish our match!” Yusei’s eyes glittered at Judai’s words.

Yami caught this and asked, “Would you like to join us?”

“It would be my pleasure,” The taller boy said, pulling out a deck.  
****

Having left their suitcases laying around, the three boys crowded around one bed. Judai was so full of energy he couldn't stay still. He shifted from fidgeting on the bed to standing up. 

  
“Aw, man! I can’t wait to see what type of monsters Yusei uses!” Judai gushed, as he shuffled Yugi’s deck. Yusei gave a small smile, before turning to Yami.

  
“I am very lucky to play against you, Yugi-san,”

  
Yami replied with a smirk. /let’s see how well these two boys do/

  
With everyone with their original deck back in their hands, they drew 5 cards. The air was tingling with excitement. Yami's blood tingled. He hoped they were good duelists. Yugi wished everyone good luck, as they all scanned their cards. 

  
“Duel!”


	2. Enter Yuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being a few months in college, Yugi begins to get into the swing of things. However, his new neighbors move in and here enters Yuma!

It has been a couple months since college started. Yugi, Judai, and Yusei soon got used to living together. They took turns making dinner. Yugi had Mondays, and Thursday. Judai had Tuesday and Friday. Yusei was left with Wednesday and Saturday. Sunday was a free for all. Usually whoever lost the duel had to cook. Or if one of them was in a good mood, he would offer to cook. Yugi did let Yami cook at one point, but that hadn’t gone well. He was lucky that the house was still intact.

Yugi learned that Yusei used Syncro monsters and was very level headed. He didn’t talk much, but his few words were very wise and made up for his muteness. The black-haired boy could be found at ungodly hours working away at his computer or fixing up his Duel Runner. Both Yugi and Yami were stunned when they heard that Yusei dueled while driving a motorcycle type vehicle. Yami wanted to try, but Yugi refused to let the thousand year old pharaoh learn how to drive _while_ dueling.

 Judai was a carefree, but amazing duelist. He woke up late to all his classes for the first month. He hung out with another boy called Sho, a blue haired boy with circle glasses. They ran around the campus trying to find people to duel. Judai was almost as persistent as Kaiba when asking Yugi to duel. Every Tuesday, Judai would challenge Yugi to a duel. The brunette always lost, but he claimed that one day he would beat The King of Games. Yusei wouldn’t duel Yugi as much, but kept trying to beat him every two weeks. However unlike Judai, who fought mostly on instinct, Yusei thought several moves ahead. When he loses he would get this deep look on his face when he lost, most likely trying to see his mistakes. 

 

***********

 “Oi! Yugi!”

The tri-colored boy glanced back from his place from the stove. Judai was giddy, bouncing on the balls of his feet. A huge grin rest on his face, matching his sparkling eyes. Yugi returned the smile. Judai’s happiness was contagious.

“Did ya hear? We are getting new neighbors!” Judai exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide.

//Neighbors? // Yami echoed. He materialized next to Yugi, not that Judai could see him. Yami cocked his head, with his arms folded. His feet didn’t touch the ground as he floated there.

/ hm….I wonder why they would transfer in the middle of the year?/ Yugi thought back, tapping his chin with a finger. He voiced these thoughts to Judai. The brunette shook his head.

“I don’t know. But who cares? It’s a new duelist! There is a rumor going around that it will be two guys!” Judai was ready to burst with his excitement. If Yugi was to believe what Judai said last week, he dueled about 50% of the school. Yugi would doubt that if he hadn’t personally seen Judai go up to strangers and duel them one after another. Judai was always glad to have someone else to duel.

 Soft steps creaking up the stairs alerted them that Yusei had returned from his Duel Runner class. Judai rushed off to inform the syncro dueler of the news leaving Yugi to his thoughts.

/ I wonder what type of duelist they will be…/

// I hope they put up a challenge//

Yugi bit back a chuckle at Yami’s words. Yami was getting bored at the Academy. He stated that even Anzu could duel better than some the students who attended here. Yugi thought he was being a bit dramatic, but agreed that he missed their duels with Kaiba. The only reason Yami wasn’t dying of complete boredom was due to Kaiba’s visit the last month plus Judai and Yusei’s duels. Kaiba made it his duty to challenge Yami at _least_ once a month.

***

            Yugi let out a tired sigh. He hadn’t slept in two days straight. His amethyst eyes threaten to close as he hobbled his way back to the apartment. Whenever Yugi blinked, his eyes stayed closed a tad too long. He had stayed up late writing last minute essays on the effects of _The Pot of Greed_. Why he had to write an essay on the most used trap card, he had no idea. Yami had taken over during their last class, which was history. They were reviewing Ancient Egypt, a breeze for the dead pharaoh. He even corrected the teacher a couple times.

            // Look out! // Yami’s voice brought Yugi out of his thoughts. Yugi didn’t have time to stop before running into the person in front of him. His sleep deprived body buckled and he fell, even though he didn’t bump into the other person too hard. The other person stumbled backwards, but didn’t fall.

“Ah!”

“Wha-?”

The stranger’s unique dark hair jutted out of his head, reminding Yugi of a shrimp. His crimson vest matched his large eyes. A golden pendant glittered in the fading streaks of sunlight. Yugi got a strange feeling looking at the boy. As if there were two pairs of eyes staring at him. The boy shook his head and extended a hand towards Yugi.

“Oops. Sorry about th-“He broke off after pulling Yugi up from the ground. He stared at Yugi for a while. He seemed to be thinking about something. Yugi brushed himself off.

/Hey, Yami?/

//Yes?//

/…You feel that too? Like there is someone else here?/

//….don’t you see him, Aibou? That weird boy has a blue ghost with him// Yami replied, pointing with an invisible hand towards an empty spot next to the stranger. Yugi blinked and stared hard at where his other was pointing. He didn’t see anything.

/…no…?/

“Hey! Do I know you?” The stranger asked, tilting his head. His ruby red eyes scanned over Yugi again. His eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

The tri-colored duelist tapped his chin in thought. He wasn’t going to tell the boy that he _was_ the King of Games. He didn’t like all the attention that came with the title. It caused so much trouble. Shadow games, killing, stealing, soul stealing, and so much more. But then again most of that was due to his puzzle.

“I don’t think so.” Yugi replied, not entirely lying. _He_ didn’t know the boy. So, it wasn’t technically lying.

The boy scratched his head. He paused as he turned to look at the spot that Yami was pointing at earlier. “What was that, Astral?”

// He is talking with the blue ghost// Yami informed him.

/ Can you describe the ghost to me?/ Yugi was curious. Maybe this boy was like him and Ryou. Maybe it was another Egyptian spirit? But why would they be blue?

//Well, the ghost seems to be a boy with blue skin. He has mismatched eyes. One gold and the other is pure white. He almost seems like an….// Yami paused looking for the right word. //…alien..//

Yugi bit him lip in thought. An alien ghost? He hadn’t seen _that_ before.

“…There’s no way _Yugi Motou_ would come to school here!” The boy shouted, startling both the pharaoh and his host. The boy turned away from the air back to staring at Yugi. He seemed to be trying to proving a point.

“……” Yugi could almost see the gears turning in the boy’s head. He sometimes wished he and Yami didn’t have this recognizable hair. Sadly, nothing he did tamed their hair. Or changed it. Really, they just beat Pegasus and Kaiba! There were plenty other amazing duelists that they haven’t beat yet!

// Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, and Kaiba, the champion of Duel Monsters before us.// Yami drawled, sending waves of amusement. Yugi blushed.

“You! Are you Yugi Mutou?!” The boy shouted, pointing a finger right in Yugi’s face.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he nodded. He watched as the boy’s face went from disbelief to realization to shock.

“WHAT?!”

The boy’s shouted pierced the still evening, causing Yugi to wince. He had jumped back a couple feet, staring at Yugi with a shocked, but awed look. He remined Yugi of a startled cat, with its hair sticking out.

“ _The_ Yugi Mutou? _The King of Games_ Yugi Mutou?!” The boy rambled, waving his hands around. Once again, he paused to ‘listen’ to something. Maybe the blue ghost? What did the boy call the ghost? Asal? Ara?

“You’re right, Astral! This is our perfect chance to beat Yugi Mutou!” Turning his attention back to Yugi, his ruby eyes shone with determination. His body was trembling slightly, probably from excitement. “Yugi Mutou, I challenge you to a duel!” He swung his finger at Yugi, as he declared his challenge. A sparkling grin plastered to his face.

Yugi grinned. “I accept!” His tiredness suddenly was pushed back, replaced by adrenaline and giddiness. Then a thought struck him. “…who are you?”

The boy fell comically on his face. As he picked himself up, he chuckled nervously.

“Ahaha…. sorry about that.” The boy apologized straightening himself. Then he jutted his thumb at his chest. “I’m Yuma Tsukumo. Call me Yuma, Yugi-sama!”

Yugi blinked at the title. _Yugi-sama?_ He shook his head.

“No, need for the title,” He told Yuma. “I prefer Yugi, Yuma-kun.” He hated when people treated him like a god. He was just the average person that loved dueling.

_// average person with 3 different colored hair. And a sharing a body with a 5000-year-old pharaoh//_ Yami stated, once again proving Yugi wrong.

/ _…okay, not that average…. but I love dueling just as much as any other person! /_ Yugi pouted, puffing his cheeks. He really hated when Yami turned against him like this. Really! Yami snickered in their mind. Yugi stuck his tongue out at the pharaoh.

“Alright, then! Yugi-senpai! Duel me!” Yuma cried out again.

Yami and Yugi nodded in unison. Their souls radiated excitement and happiness.  _A duel! A duel!_ Their body chanted. Adrenaline pumped through their veins. Yugi whipped out his duel disk from his bag. (Yami made him carry it around. He was paranoid that they would be challenged to shadow duel). He clipped it on expertly onto his arm. In a fluid motion, he slid their deck into the slot.

Yuma reached into his jacket to pull something out. He patted himself down. Then glanced around. He spun around, looking at the ground for something. He turned all his pockets inside out. Yuma froze.

“AUGH! I FORGOT!!!” He screamed at the sky, grabbing his hair. Yugi and Yami jumped at his sudden screaming. Yuma then turned to where Yugi assumed Astral, the blue alien, stood.

“I left my duel disk in my dorm with Yuya! I have to help him unpack! Sorry, Yugi-senpai! I promised my roommate I would help him unpack! See ya later!” With that Yuma, dashed into the distance.

Yugi blinked in the direction that the boy left in.

// ….I really wanted to duuuuuueeeeel//

Yugi just laughed and walked back to his dorm. There were certainly special people that went to the Academy. Just as he was certain he would see Yuma again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and the comments~  
> You made me very happy! Hopefully I wrote Yuma ok. Like I said before I have only watched the first couple episodes of Zexal. 
> 
> Bye Gold Buy~


	3. Lights! Camera! Yuya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an action duel, Yuya dazzles Yugi and Yami.

 

Ch. 3

Yugi stood in front of his neighbor’s door the morning after he had met Yuma. He _was_ going to sleep in today since he didn’t have a class until 1 pm. Sadly, that wasn’t the case when he was awoken by a loud thud from next door. It was followed by shouts and banging. The small duelist let out a wide yawn. Oh, how he hated waking up early.

Yugi bit his lip. /Should we enter…?/ He really did want to get to know his neighbors, but they seemed violent with all that banging earlier. As if to add to Yugi’s growing concerns, another loud shriek come from behind the door. What was even going on in there?

// Do it, Aibou. Make them pay for waking us up// Yami growled, swearing under his breath. The millennium puzzle flashed angrily. The spirit hated being woken up early. He had broken their alarm clock more than once back in high school, a couple dozen lost in the Shadow Realm as well. Yugi tried, oh how he tried, to make the pharaoh stop breaking his alarm clocks, but it never worked out. He woke up on his own now…

Yugi gave a nervous chuckle. /Now, Yami-/ His thought was cut off when the door swung suddenly. It caught the duelist off guard and hit him in the face.

“Ouch!” He stumbled backwards, his hands flying to bruised forehead. /Just great/ Yugi thought bitterly, rubbing his head. /first being awaken early, now this. Why does the world hate us?/

If Yugi was slightly miffed, then the pharaoh was pissed. Nobody, _nobody_ woke them up early AND hurt his Aibou without some revenge. He took control of the body in an angry flash.

“Watch where you are going,” He hissed coldly, glaring at the person who opened the door. The person had gotten out of the apartment, and stood apologetically in now closed door. The person, a boy, had bright crimson hair above his forest green hair.

/a tomato?/ Yugi asked, not having realized he was in his soul room yet.

Tomato-as Yami decided to call him- had goggles sitting snuggly on top of his hair. A crystal necklace dangled around his neck. His cargo pants were a slightly darker shade of green than his hair.

“So sorry, mister!” The Tomato apologized, rubbing the back of his neck while chuckling nervously.

Yami continued to glare. His sleep was not recovered just because Tomato had said “ _sorry”._ The other shifted anxiously, noting the aura of annoyance coming from Yami

“…..I bet a magic trick will cheer you right up!” The younger boy declared, pulling out a deck of cards. His bright smile waved when he saw Yami still staring coldly at him.

“…..You know what?” Tomato asked, his crimson eyes glancing at Yami. His hands fiddled with the crystal pendant, making it twirl. “Why don’t I show you an Action Duel? To make up for waking you up?”

/Action Duel? / Yugi echoed, cocking his head. /Isn’t a duel already action? I wonder if this is a different type of dueling. /

Yami’s poker face stayed firm, but he was now buzzing with curiosity. He was still angry, but it was tinged with wonder. As Yugi and Yami met more and more duelists, they learned so many more ways to duel. They even heard of a company-not Kaiba Corporation surprisingly enough-trying to create a virtual world just for dueling. Yami wanted to see this _action_ duel.

“Fine,” He answered coolly, not letting his excitement show.

“Great! I need you to follow me into the duel arena, mister,” Tomato said, turning as he began to lead the way. He bounced out onto the campus, seeming to choose to go towards a huge white dome. Yami strode after him, half with suspicion and half with burning excitement.

***

When they arrived at the dome, Tomato had pulled out a shiny gold card and swiped the door into the white dome. Yugi and Yami observed in silent shock as they entered the dome. It was lined with bleachers and large TVs. It was clean and smelled on new rubber seats. In the middle of the ceiling hung a small ball, reminding Yami of a disco ball.

“This is where Action Duels will be taking place,” Tomato explained, wide grin on his face. He waved his hands over to the bleachers. “I just know that these bleachers will be filled with fans! Anyone who loves dueling should come!” The boy turned to Yami. “Ready to experience your first amazing show by Yuya Sakaki?”

//Yuya?//

/ I think that’s his name/ Yugi replied, still taking in the fresh stadium with disbelieving eyes.

Yami smirked. Yuya would always be Tomato to him, unless he beat Yami in a duel, which was _highly_ unlikely.

The two boys stood on opposite sides of the stadium.

 

“Duel!”

“Action Duel Start!”

The stadium was suddenly transformed into a circus tent. Large bouncing balls rolled around. A trapeze and tightrope stood above their heads. A huge slide twisted from the ceiling to the floor. Yami and Yugi gaped for a whole minute before Tomato’s- /Yuya-kun/ Yugi corrected -chuckle woke them up.

“Amazing isn’t?” Tomato- /Yuya-kun/- grinned at them, eyes sparkling at them. He seemed to be waiting for their comments. He stood at the top of the slide.  Yami wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. He just nodded at Tomato. Yugi just sighed. /Hopefully Yami doesn’t call Yuya Tomato out loud…./

Suddenly a large bang was heard. Yami jerked his head upwards. He saw cards flying out of a giant ball.

“In an Action Duel, you can move and use the landscape to help you duel.” Tomato explained, his voice seeming to echo in the large circus tent. “The cards that you just saw are scattered throughout the field. You can go pick them up and play them whenever you want! Sadly, you can only have one of these cards at a time.” Tomato wheeled-were those wheels on his shoes?!-down the slide. “I’ll go first!”

**Yuya: LP 4000**

“Ladies and Gentlemen! For tonight’s show I will show you a truly magnificent Action Duel! But first I need my trusty assistant! I summon _Enetermate Discover Hippo_!” 

Tomato swiped his hand down as he placed his monster on his duel disk. As soon as he did, a pink hippo with a black top hat appeared on the field.

“And I end my turn!”

Yami glanced down at his hand. He had _Kuribo, Magicians Unite, Magic Cylinder, Red Gadget, and Swords of Revealing Light._

/ Not bad hand…./ Yugi commented, looking over Yami’s shoulder. The phaoraoh nodded in thought.

“I summon Red Gadget in defense mode. Its effect lets me add Yellow Gadget to my hand. I then place two cards face down and end my turn!” A red gear materialized in front of them, it’s arms crossed over its chest.

Tomato hummed as his eyes landed on _Red Gadget_. “I draw!” A grin lit up his face at the card he got. Yami and Yugi kept their eyes on him, growing suspicious.

“I set the pendulum scale with _Timegazer Magician_ and _Stargazer Magician_!” Two pillars of light shot up from the ground. In the pillars were the two different magicians. A large pendulum swung between from the two pillars.

/Wha…?/ The star shaped duelist could only watch in fascination.

//Pendulum summon?// 

Tomato payed them no mind as he summoned his monsters. “With the Pendulum scale, I summon Performalpal Stamp Turtle, Preformalpal Secondonkey, and our main star for today’s show: Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!”

Three monsters shot out from between the pillars. A donkey, an old turtle and, as the name suggests, a dragon with mismatched eyes. The ground trembled as they appeared.

“Please welcome Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!” Spot lights activated and pointed at the dragon. They flickered before staying on. Its roar was loud and resonating. Clapping could be heard around in the stadium even though there was no audience.

“And now for Odd Eyes’ special partner for tonight! I build the overlay network and overlay Stamp Turtle and Secondonkey!”

The two monsters swirled away in a flash of yellow and purple light. They were replaced with a dark dragon that looked similar to Odd Eyes. It had a long purple neck with inky black wings. It roared, but it was cut off unnaturally.

“Dark Rebellion xyz Dragon!”

Then the lights went out.

It took a moment for the red dim glow of the emergency lights to turn on. They had no time to recover before a voiced shouted down at them.

“YUYA SAKAKI!”

Tomato winced, and even in the dark lighting they could see that he was nervous. He glanced around. He whispered something to himself, before beginning to tiptoe away.

“Hey!” Yami called out. He was _not_ going to left here! He didn’t want to be left here to face the wrath of whoever was calling Tomato earlier. The footsteps got closer and faster as they got nearer.

_BANG!_

A pair of double doors were wrenched open. In the door stood a small figure. It was a girl with cherry pink pigtails. Her lake blue eyes glistened dangerously. Although she was short, even Yami feared for Tomato.

“What did I tell you about using the Solid Vision?! You just _broke_ it! I **_told_** you Pendulum summoning hadn’t been programed into the Solid Vision yet!” She angrily stomped over to the other boy. The boy with googles took several steps back.

“Y-Yuzu….” He mumbled weakly, looking anywhere but at the girl. Yami watched the scene with growing amusement.

/Yami!/ Yugi scolded, sending waves of mental disapproval.

//What? You have to admit, it’s fun not being the one yelled at// Yami pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. They had been scolded by all of their teachers more than once for ‘daydreaming’ in class. Not to mention, being reprimanded by Grandpa when he noticed their deep dark bangs under their eyes after a long week.

By now the girl-Yuzu?- had pulled out a white fan and began wracking Tomato with it. After a couple good hits, she turned her attention to the _King of Games_. Yami took a step back, mentally bracing himself. Instead, she bowed.

“I’m so sorry for all the trouble this stupid idiot has caused.”

Yami and Yugi blinked. Yugi pushed Yami back into his soul room. The 5000-year-old pharaoh wasn’t very good with his social skills just yet. Or dealing with females outside of dueling.

“It’s no problem! I got to somewhat see a new type of dueling!” Yugi grinned. He had really liked seeing the monsters Yuya used and he appeared to be an aspiring new duelist.

Yuzu returned his smile with one of her own, lined with relief. She snapped her attention back to Yuya. Her face narrowed back into annoyance.

“I have been looking all over for you! Do you even know what time it is?! We promised to meet up with Reji and the Lancers for lunch! It’s 12:30! We’re late, you idiot!”

Yugi smiled fondly at them. /I remember being yelled at like this by Anzu/ Then his brain caught up to the girl’s words. /12:30? I have Calculus at 1pm!/

Oh no!

“Igottogo!thanksfortheduel!” Yugi gave a quick wave before dashing off to his first class of the day.

//….sorry, Yugi….// Yami meekly said, his embarrassment clear through their bond.

/Don’t worry! We still have time! Besides, you almost had a duel! And you love dueling!/

//Yeah….//

/You can finish your duel with Yuya later. If not we could find Yuma again. Or even some other good duelist/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you everyone for the kudos! Thank you even more for the followers! Makes me very happy!   
> Headcannon: Yuya can do magic tricks! I really feel like that would make him a better entertainment duelist.   
> Sorry for the mistakes!   
> Happy Halloween!


	4. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yu-tagonist group goes into Tokyo for Winter Break. Yugi gets lost and runs into the latest Yu-tagonist

Epilogue:

 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And then it was Winter Break. Snow covered the ground like a sparkling white blanket. Kids ran outside, playing in the frozen water. They flung snowballs at each other, or stacked them on top of each other to create snowmen.

Yugi smiled from behind the car window. His amethyst eyes flicked over the stores as they passed by. He kept an eye out for all the creative decorations, Yami, on the other hand, just grumbled about how cold it was. He floated next to Yugi, glaring at all the snow. Yugi just snickered under his breath at his spirit’s distrust of the harmless snow.

//It’s the same color as Yami Bakura’s hair! It must be evil! And it’s so cold….. // Yami huffed stubbornly, intensifying his glare.

Yugi just giggled. His friend could be so weird sometimes, but then again, he had never gotten much snow in Egypt. Yami just huffed again in silent irritation.

“Hey! Yusei! How much further?” Judai asked, leaning forward in his seat, sitting directly behind the driver’s seat. The driver, Yusei, merely sighed, Judai had been asking that every 10 minutes.

“Not much,” Came the reply. Judai groaned, slumping back in his seat.

Yugi, Yusei, Judai, Yuma, and Yuya were all taking a small trip into Tokyo. Not long after Yugi had returned from Calculus and the interrupted duel with Yuya, Judai had dragged their new neighbors into their apartment. To Yugi and Yami’s surprise, it was Yuma and Yuya. Yuma looked elastic when he recognized the small duelist and asked for a duel right there. Yuya grinned and declared that he would make up their lost duel with a new one. Judai jumped right in on the fun and also demanded a duel. Yusei didn’t out right ask for a duel, but his royal blue eyes shone with anticipation. In the end, they had a giant battle royal.

Since then, they had all become fast friends. They dueled every chance they got. After meals, in between classes, and before bed (which caused them to be sleep deprived the next day). Judai and Yuma bonded quickly, dueling the other students. They raced around all day creating mayhem. Yuya followed close behind, cheering up the people in the boy’s path. He did magic tricks that ranged from making flowers appear out of his hand to pulling colorful cloth from his mouth. Yusei, while still not a huge chatterbox, opened up as the days went by. He even tried to show Yugi (and Yami) how to Turbo Duel. (It was a complete and utter disaster, but it was the thought that counted). His calm nature contrasted Yuma, Yuya and Judai’s bright personality. However, this had its perks as he was the only one who could separate them during a skirmish or a pranking war. He was their voice of reason.

A few days before break began, Yuma had burst into Yugi’s dorm. His ruby eyes sparkled as he spoke of them all going on a trip to central Tokyo. He and Astral-Yugi had yet to meet Astral, but Yuma talks about him openly- had always wanted to go to Tokyo, but never had the time. And when was a better time than during Winter Break with his best friends, Yuma reasoned? Yuya had already agreed, so he needed Yugi, Judai, and Yusei’s agreement (and what better time than at 11 pm).

And so here they were. Yuma was fast asleep, his head against the window with drool dribbling out of his mouth. Yuya, sitting in the middle, was muttering to himself, looking over his deck. His crimson eyes were intensely focused on his cards. Judai was fidgeting in his seat next to Yuya. He absently kicked the back of Yusei’s seat. Yugi watched in pity as the black-haired duelist gripped the steering wheel harder with every kick.

Luckily, Yusei didn’t have to suffer long. Central Tokyo was only a 30-minute drive from the Academy. Yusei pulled his dark Toyota into an empty parking spot along a street of stores. Judai shook Yuya’s shoulder roughly.

“We’re heeeeerrrre~” The brunette sang, unbuckling his seatbelt. Yuya snapped out of his focus and looked around. His face broke out into a grin as he realized where they were. Yuya and Judai traded evil looks as they saw Yuma still snoring away. Out of their seatbelts, they skillfully shifted next to him. Then they attacked. Yuma was caught under Yuya’s and Judai’s deadly hands. The evil duo tickled him.

“Ahahaha! G-g-guys!!! Hahahah!!!! Pl-pleaseheheheehe! St-stop!!” Yuma gasped, waking up in a flash. He wrigged and wiggled trying to escape, but he was stuck between the car door and his tormenters. Yuma’s eyes landed on Yugi.

“Yugi-haha-s-s-s-enpai! Hahah-help!”

Yugi smiled. He stretched his hand and let it land on Judai’s shoulder.

“Judai-kun, stop harassing your underclassmen,” He told the brunette, flashing him a smile.

Judai pouted. “Time to fall back, Yuya. The boss, is defending Yuma. We can’t beat him! He’s too powerful!”

Yuya grinned, leaning out of Yuma’s space. The victim was still gasping for breath, a few chuckles escaping. Yusei and Yugi shared a knowing smile. This was going to be an interesting trip.

****

/…..Where do you think we are?/ Yugi asked, tightening his dark blue scarf around his neck. He shivered as a strong breeze howled past him.

//..I’m not really sure….// Yami replied, scanning the buildings they passed.

Yugi and Yami were lost. They got separated from the group while they were discussing whether they should get a Kuribo or a Dark Magician key-chain. They didn’t see the group leave the store without them. They had no idea where Yusei’s car was, they didn’t have a map, and Yugi’s phone _just_ died. Luckily, while on the drive to Tokyo, they had all decided to meet up at Tokyo Tower if anyone got lost. Yugi had Yuma in mind when he made this rule, but apparently he was the one it worked out best for.  

Yugi sighed. /Why did this have to happen? / His head dipped forward in distress. Then if it wasn’t bad enough, his stomach grumbled. The tri-colored duelist groaned. And now he was hungry too.

Yami chuckled softly, feeling pity for his Aibou. He hoped they would find the others soon. He didn’t want to wander the cold outside for long. He hated being cold. Letting out another sigh, Yugi turned a corner. His pace was stopped when he ran into something. Or more like _someone_.

 He looked up to see jade eyes looking at him. He took several steps backward.

“O-Oh! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching were I was going,” Yugi apologized, bowing slightly. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

The boy he had run into had mostly blue hair with steaks of magenta in it. He muttered a quick apology, before maneuvering around Yugi and going on his way.

“Ah! W-wait!” Yugi called out, reaching out towards the now disappearing boy. He was surprised when the boy stopped, giving Yugi a blank look. _What do you want?_ The boy’s look asked.

“I-I, um, was wondering if you could help me…?” The small duelist asked hesitantly, fiddling with his fingers. He was a young _adult_! He _should_ be able to find his friends in a huge city by himself, but……knowing his luck, he would only get himself lost even more.

The jade-eyed boy continued to give him a monotone look, but didn’t seem to be in a hurry anymore. His eyes traveled up and down Yugi, as if analyzing him. The boy sighed, then nodded his head.

“Where do you need to go?” His voice was brisk, but soft. Yugi was barely with him for 2 minutes, but the boy reminded him so much of Yusei. The stranger seemed like a very logical person.

“Oh…um…Tokyo Tower?” Yugi answered, remembering the place he had to meet up in. He could only hope the others had the same idea.

“Take this street all the way down to Metro Hiba Line (1), then after you pass Sogo & Seibu you will reach the Emmassy of Fuiji, take a right onto…” the boy informed him, pointing down the street they were walking on.

Yugi was already lost. /Wait-what? To Metro Hiba Line? Then to… Sogo? Or was it Fuiji? Wait- What is he saying now?!/ He mentally wailed, trying to keep up with the boy.

//take a right at Emmassy of Fuiji, than follow Hiba line….I think// Yam answered, also lost.

/But I thought it was Hiba Line first! Then Sogo! Or was it Fuiji?/

“…Did you catch all of that?” The boy asked, seeming to have finished relaying instructions.

Yugi and Yami shook their heads. Hard. No, they didn’t!

“….Do you think you could take us there?” Yugi asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The boy raised an eyebrow. “’us’?” He echoed, giving the multi-colored haired boy a look. The look that said _Is this kid mentally stable?_

“M-me. Just m-me,” Yugi corrected himself, blushing even harder.

The blue-haired boy paused, then sighed. “Fine,” he set out at a fast pace as he strode the way he was pointing not too long ago. Yugi had to take several long strides to catch up to the boy.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes, before the silence began to bother Yugi. There was something that was bothering him about the boy. But he didn’t know what it was.

// It’s your duelist vibes // Yami told his host, appearing next to him. Yugi shot Yami a disbelieving look, stopping momentarily.

/ Duelist vibes??/ He echoed, speeding his pace up to keep up with the boy.

//Yes. After dueling so many opponents, you have gained a 6th sense for them// Yami explained, crossing his arms. His crimson eyes lingered on the boy leading the way. Yugi followed his gaze and bit lip. Maybe if he started a conversation, he would find out if the boy was a duelist.

 “What’s your name?” Yugi asked, catching the stranger’s jade eyes. He stepped aside, allowing a pair of children to run by, singing _Jingle Bells_ as they ran by.  

“Fuijiki Yusaku,” Came the blunt reply. Yugi was hoping for elaboration, but Fuijiki didn’t say anything. That left the conversation up Yugi.

“Do you like to duel?” The shorter boy hoped he wasn’t jumping the gun. But Yami said that they had duelist vibes. So, hopefully they were correct….?

“…No….”

“You should try it! It’s really fun!”

Fuijiki came to a sudden stop. His stop made Yugi stumble next to him. Fuijiki’s jade eyes found Yugi’s amethyst eyes and stared hard. The intensity shocked him and made him take a step back.

“No,”

// That went well….//

Fuijiki continued to walk at a brisk pace, leaving Yugi behind him. It took a moment for Yugi to realize that he was behind. Then, he strode up to Fuijiki. Yugi attempted to make small talk, but all he got was short, closed answers.

“Favorite color?”

“Blue (2),”

“Favorite food?”

“Hotdog (3),”

Yugi pouted. He was getting nowhere with this. Maybe he should ask why Fuijiki doesn’t duel? It might be prying into Fuijiki’s life, but…..He and Yami really wanted to know! How could anyone hate dueling without a good reason? Something told him this was a deeper problem than just casual dislike. He took a couple seconds gathering all the courage he had.

“Have you dueled before?” Yugi asked hesitantly, keeping his eyes focused in front of him.

“……” Fuijiki didn’t answer. He sped up and began emitting a cold aura.

Yugi bit his lip before continuing. He really shouldn’t be prying, but his instincts told him otherwise.

“W-well, I really enjoy dueling. An-and I think you will too,” The small duelist stuttered, trying not to lose his nerve. He forced himself to lock eyes with Fuijiki as they stopped at a corner waiting for the light to turn green. Fuijiki’s eyes were as icy as the snow beneath their feet.  

“….I think……I think that dueling brings people together. People can express their true feelings. People get to know each other better through duels. They understand each other and bond together through a fun game. Friends and rivals can be made through Duel Monsters.”

Yugi slowly became more and more confident as he got lost in his words. He remembered playing against Kaiba, Jonouchi, Mai, Bakura, and so many other duelists. They all became closer after their duels. Bonding together over a card game. How Yugi Motou had started out. A small nobody who had no friends. But after he solved the Millennium Puzzle and began participating in more and more duel tournaments, his friend group expanded. He got to meet so many different people over the course of his life.

A walking man appeared above them and they followed the mob across the street. Yugi had broken eye contact with Fuijiki, but the boy’s aura wasn’t as cold. Fuijiki didn’t seek Yugt’s eyes again. He seemed lost in thought.

The followed a cluster of people in silence. Fuijiki’s pace had slowed as he digested Yugi’s words.

/Do you think he’ll listen? / Yugi wondered, glancing back at the blue hair boy.

// You gave very wise advice.// Yami comforted, putting his invisible hand on the other’s shoulder.

“…Dueling is dangerous...” Fuijiki finally answered.  He locked eyes with Yugi daring to say otherwise.

Yugi faltered in his step. Does Fuijiki know about Yami no Games?! He momentarily panicked, until Yami spoke to him.

// I don’t sense any malicious power from the boy. Maybe….He had a bad experience with them before?// The pharaoh thought, hand on his chin.

Yugi took a deep breath before answering. “…Yes. Duel Monsters can be dangerous, scary, life-threatening and more.”

Fuijiki’s eyes narrowed at Yugi’s statement. Yugi’s fingers gripped his puzzle. Every time someone tried to steal his puzzle he got scared. Every time his grandpa and/or friends were held captive he wanted to cry. But..

“But with faithful companions, you can accomplish anything. Just stay strong and believe in yourself. And even if things are looking bad at the moment, never give up hope. The moment you give up, is the moment you lose. Don’t let fear stop you.”

Yugi let out a deep sigh. He hoped, _hoped_ , he planted some type of doubt in Fuijiki’s mind about Duel Monsters. He just _knew_ that Fuijiki could be an amazing duelist. He glanced back at the boy. Fuijiki had stopped moving. He was staring at Yugi with a look that Yugi didn’t understand. His face was still a monotone mask, but his eyes were conveying a mix of emotions.

Glad that Yugi might be reaching Fuijiki, he quickly pulled out his deck. He quickly scanned the deck. He had just gotten this card, but he felt that it didn’t belong in his deck. It didn’t fit with any of the cards he had, or anyone he knew. Here it was!

“Here take this,” He handed Fuijiki the card he had pulled out. The boy was confused and didn’t seem to understand what Yugi was doing. Yugi pushed the card into the other’s hands.

“Just in case you need a little backup. I know you don’t like dueling, but maybe one day….” He trailed off as he curled Fuijiki’s hands around the card. Yugi just wished the best for Fuijiki.

Fuijiki looked at him with confused jade eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when someone interrupted him.

“YUGI-SENPAI!”

Yugi was suddenly thrown off balance when something crashed into his back with the force of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He and the person tumbled onto the cold snow. He blinked the frozen water out of his eyes. He glanced upward to see Yuma. The boy was laying on top of him and blabbering about something at a million words per second.

“….lost you! We didn’t know what to do! We doubled back and then Yusei-san said…..”

Yugi shook Yuma gently. “Can I get up, please?” Yuma immediately jumped up, and stretched his hands to help Yugi up. As soon as he was up, he was almost knocked over again, by two other forces.

Judai was patting his back, hard, and Yuya was hugging him, also hard. He wasn’t expecting to be attacked the moment he was found.

//At least it’s better than fighting enemies, Aibou. Or trying to stop Kaiba and Jonouchi from killing each other. // Yami chuckled, watching the reunion.

/ Well….At least….I could….breath!/ He mentally chocked, tapping Yuya’s head trying to get the other to let his go.

He was soon saved by Yusei. The taller boy plucked Yuya and Judai off of Yugi. He shot Yusei a grateful look as he swallowed large gulps of air.

“Thanks, Yusei-kun. Sorry for worrying you all, “ Yugi apologized, bow slightly.

“Hey, no worries!” Judai exclaimed, giving Yugi a thumbs up.

“We should get hot chocolate!” Yuya stated, rubbing his hands to together, his mouth starting to water.

“Yeah! All this walking around has made me coooold!” Yuma whined, shivering as a cold breeze blasted by.

All the boys murmured some sign of agreement. Yugi turned around, wanting to invite Fuijiki. But the boy was gone. He peered through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink and blue hair.

His search was brought to an end when Yusei tapped his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” His mellow voice asked, looking down at Yugi.

Yugi nodded. He tried not to let Fuijiki’s disappearance get him down. He could only hope that Fuijiki would listen to his words.

// You tried your best. The rest is up to him // Yami said, glancing at the crowd behind them. Yugi gave one last look at the crowd behind him.

/Good luck, Fuijiki /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone! Once again, your reviews make me really happy! Thanks for the help with Yusei. Him and Yusaku are the hardest to write for me. This is probably last chapter. I’m sorry ahead of time to those in the future if I mess up Yusaku, the VRAINS’ protagonist, I tried my best. I have written this on the few episodes that are out and with the help of Wiki. This will probably take place before the beginning of VRAINS. I took a while due to writer’s block and Yusaku’s hard personality to write! 
> 
> 1: I tried looking at a map. These are real roads, people! Hopefully I didn’t mess up too much.  
> 2 & 3: I just kinda made those up. If it is revealed in later episodes, I am sorry. But I think that fits.   
> That’s it! Thank you for staying this long! *throws confetti* May this satisfy your taste. Again, sorry for messing up Yusaku! May you all have a wonderful day! Peace out!


End file.
